


I Still Would

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: If you were a stranger in a club, I still wouldorAaron goes out on the pull
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	I Still Would

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [2019 secret santa](https://robronsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Ok, maybe dumping his boyfriend on Christmas eve hadn’t been Aaron’s finest hour. Especially not when he’d agreed to join said boyfriend at his family’s Christmas dinner the next day. A first proper meet the family.

But well… Alex was probably the most boring man on the face of the earth and as far as the sex went… Aaron had had more fun with his laptop and his right hand.

It had been alright at first. He’d seemed nice enough and he’d been the first bloke that had showed an interest in him in a long time that Aaron hadn’t wanted to throttle within five minutes. And he supposed he’d been alright looking. Not really his type but not ugly as sin either.

Only it had turned out that Alex only ever talked about his job as a doctor and Aaron couldn’t care less about the medical stuff if he tried.

And other than that they didn’t exactly have many common interests either.

So after barely three months and Alex all but planning their wedding, Aaron had snapped and ended things. He’d wanted to let him down gently, do the whole ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ thing... but when Alex said he would change and be a better boyfriend, he’d known he’d have to rip the plaster off and break his heart.

On Christmas eve.

Which he should probably feel bad about, but the only thing he felt was relieved.

And because his mum wasn’t expecting him home until boxing day, he’d kind of been at a loose end after leaving Alex’s flat. He’d sat at home watching telly for a while but when nothing interesting was on, he’d decided to go to the new gay bar in town.

The place was alright and the straight girls hadn’t discovered it yet so it wasn’t packed with hen parties looking for their new gay best friend.

And if nothing else maybe he could convince some guy to buy him a beer.

So that’s where he was now, sat in a corner at the bar nursing a beer and people watching. Or well, mostly watching this one blond guy going absolutely nuts on the dancefloor.

“So what’s your story?” the barman asked, snapping Aaron out of his thoughts.

“You what?”

“It’s Christmas eve.”

“Yes. I am aware.”

“So what are you doing here instead of spending it with family or friends?”

“What’s it to you?”

“I’m just making conversation mate, relax.”

“I’m just trying to enjoy my beer in peace.” Aaron replied, hopefully making it clear he wasn’t in the mood for small talk.

The barman muttered something under his breath and walked away to the other end of the bar, which suited Aaron just fine.

The blond guy he’d been watching had arrived about 10 minutes after him, thrown his jacket over a chair and ordered a beer, and let loose on the dance floor.

Aaron was in no means an expert but even he could see the guy was a bit of a disaster when it came to dancing. Though he didn’t seem to care in the slightest, which made him even more interesting to watch.

He was also quite fit if Aaron was honest.

The guy apparently decided he needed a break because he honest to god danced over to the bar, right to where Aaron was sitting.

He gave him a quick smile and tried (and failed) to get the barman’s attention.

“What do I have to do around here to get a drink?” he said, more to himself than to Aaron but Aaron replied nonetheless.

“Yeah the service isn’t great here, is it?”

The guy looked at him.

“You’re right. We should just get it ourselves. He’s obviously busy.” He said and nodded to the barman talking to someone at the other end of the bar.

“Get it ourselves? How were you planning on doing that? Climbing over the bar?” Aaron asked amused.

“I was just going to go round… but climbing over is probably quicker.” The guy replied. “How thirsty are you?”

Aaron laughed.

“Don’t climb over, I’m pretty sure they’ll kick you out.”

“And that would be bad because?” the guy asked

“Well who else would there be to cause mayhem on the dancefloor?”

“You’ve been watching then, have you?”

“It’s hard not to. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone dance as badly as you.” Aaron grinned, taking a sip of his drink, not breaking eye contact with the guy who just laughed.

“Ok, one, I don’t see you impressing the Strictly judges with your moves.” He started, “And two, I’m actually a really good dancer.”

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night.”

The guy wanted to reply but suddenly their flirting was interrupted by a guy Aaron had seen hang around the blond guy.

“Hey, what’s taking you so long? I thought you were only getting a drink? I’m getting lonely out there.”

Aaron took another sip from his drink to hide the eyeroll he was giving the bloke.

“Barman is busy.” The blond guy replied without missing a beat. “So I was just talking to Colin here for a minute. He just broke up with his boyfriend and he’s drowning his sorrows.”

“Oh that sucks mate. Right before Christmas and all.”

Aaron shrugged.

“It is what it is.”

“Yeah I was just inviting him to come dance instead of drinking to forget his ex.” The blond guy said and gave Aaron an expectant look.

“I don’t dance.”

“Pity.”

“Well then I guess I have you all to myself tonight.” The second guy said and draped his arms around the blond guy’s neck.

“Right. Yeah. Uh you just go ahead, I’m still trying to get myself a drink. And keep Colin company for a couple more minutes.”

The second guy looked back and forth between the two of them for a minute until apparently coming to the conclusion Aaron was no threat and left them to it with a flirty “Don’t be long”.

“You probably shouldn’t keep your boyfriend waiting.” Aaron said as soon as the second guy was out of earshot.

“Who? Him? He’s not my boyfriend. I just met him. I don’t even remember his name… it’s… Ray or Roy or Roger or something.” The guy said with a shrug. “And besides, there are more interesting people here tonight.”

“Oh yeah, the DJ with the hot pink hair and the barman who won’t serve his customers.” Aaron said, pretending he didn’t know what the blond guy was getting at.

“You’re very observant tonight, Colin.”

“It’s Aaron actually.” Aaron told him. “I did just break up with my boyfriend though… but I’m not drowning my sorrows.”

“Let me guess… you dumped him because he slept with your sister? Or brother? Best friend? Cousin?”

Aaron laughed.

“My sister is only 17, so no. He was just… boring. And now I’m looking for someone that isn’t boring.”

“Yeah? How’s that working out for you?”

“Not so bad, Philip.”

The guy laughed. Full on throwing his head back laughing.

“Do I look like a Philip to you?”

“I don’t know.” Aaron said, feeling his cheeks heat up as he took another drink. “It was the first name that came to mind.”

“My name is Robert. But you can call me Philip if that does it for you.”

“Not really. Robert is fine.”

“Yeah? Is it just my name you like?”

“Are you actually fishing for compliments?”

“Might be.” Robert said moving closer to Aaron. “Or maybe I’m just trying to figure out if the fit bloke at the bar is interested in anything other than beer and complaining about clueless bar staff.”

Aaron put his drink on the bar and turned to face Robert. He was close enough to see the faint dusting of freckles on his face and took a minute to imagine what he’d look like with a tan in the summer. He put his hand on Robert’s chest and grabbed a fist full of his shirt to pull him closer.

“Come here.” He said and kissed Robert.

Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was the thrill of flirting with a stranger, maybe it was the relief of being free to kiss a bloke in a bar just because he wanted to, but, Aaron decided, Robert was easily the best kisser he’d ever met.

“Want to get out of here?”

“Gladly.”

“Your place or mine?”

“Yours. I’m living in my sister’s box room at the moment.”

Aaron dug a tenner out of his pocket and threw it on the bar while Robert grabbed his jacket.

“Hey, where are you going?” The guy from before asked Robert.

“Yeah sorry… Roger? I got a better offer.” Robert told him.

“Who is Roger? My name is Paul!”

Robert waved his comment away as he made his way back to Aaron at the bar.

“Ready?”

“Lead the way.”

They piled into a taxi together and spent the entire drive to Aaron’s flat snogging in the backseat.

The driver cleared his throat to get their attention when they’d reached their destination.

“Here you are lads. That’s 18,50 please.”

They paid the driver and Aaron all but dragged Robert out the taxi to his front door. He dug around his pockets for his key and tried to open the door, which was no easy feat considering the fact that he didn’t want to stop kissing Robert.

Somewhere in the distance a church bell chimed twelve times just as Aaron finally managed to put the key in the lock.

“It’s midnight.” Robert noted. “Merry Christmas.”

“Yes, yes it is.” Aaron said as he pulled Robert inside the flat and into his bedroom.

“What? No drink first?” Robert grinned as he let himself fall backwards on Aaron’s bed.

Aaron took off his jacket and threw it in a corner before climbing onto the bed himself and straddling Robert’s waist.

“Do you really want a drink right now?” Aaron said popping open the buttons on Robert’s shirt.

“Not really no.” Robert replied and put one hand on Aaron’s neck to drag him down for a kiss, while the other tried to undo his belt.

“Thought so.” Aaron smirked.

The sexual tension was almost too much and Aaron swore he’d never felt more alive than with Robert’s hands all over him.

Unfortunately things were over way too quickly for Aaron’s liking and he expected Robert to put his clothes back on and leave, only the other man made no move to do so. Instead he pulled Aaron close under the covers and started kissing him again. Slow and sensual this time instead of the rushed and almost desperate kisses from before.

“I’m going to take my time with you.” He promised. “Give you the best Christmas present you’ve ever had.”

Aaron smiled and decided to let Robert have him in every and any way he wanted.

The next morning he woke up with an arm draped around his waist and a warm body next to him. He turned around and looked right into Robert’s somewhat sleepy blue green eyes.

“Morning.”

“Morning. You alright?”

Robert nodded.

“Yeah, you? Are you kicking me out now?”

“Nah, not just yet. I kind of like having you around.”

“Yeah? Good.”

“Do you want some breakfast?” Aaron asked. “You never got that drink last night.”

Robert laughed softly.

“Breakfast would be nice.” He agreed. “But first I just want to know one thing…”

“What am I doing the rest of the day?”

“No.” he said with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. “What are you doing the rest of your life?”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr ](https://sugdenlovesdingle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
